Slash Agent
Name:Slash Agent Age: 18 Height: 168cm Weight: 72Kg Race: Demon(Winged) Attribute: Wrath Faction: None Weapon: The Promise Relatives: Father (Unknown, briefly mentioned in series), Santor(Brother, Deceased as of Episode12-2) Title: Second son of the traitor Status: Alive Slash is a young demon with a cruel past. He has been wandering around the Otherworld since birth and has no idea about his past. He is always tormented by his title but never questions the origin of that title nor is interested in how it came about. Personality Outside battle, Slash knows little of the world around him (example he didn't know about animals and monsters much). He is also very simple minded and is easily made happy with anything simple. He tends to be a little short tempered due to his attribute but he always treat his friends well. During battle, Slash is known to fight with his anger, and is stated to have underaverage skill in swordplay. This is possibly because Slash only knew to use a sword 3 years prior to the series. He avoids killing if possible, as seen him apologising for the death of Saviour Blade and Santor Agent Abilities Basic *Flight - Ability to fly *Super strength - Able to swing greatswords with ease Demon skills *Dark Blade - Shoots a shockwave of darkness forward, low energy cost and power *Dark Shockwave - Causes a slight shockwave that throws enemies off balance *Dark Meteor - Damages enemy weapon if hit.(Damage armour if affected by Dark Rise) *Dark Blade Execution - Shoots a giant shockwave of darkness, high energy cost and explosive power *Dark Rush - Rushes forward with power of darkness *Dark Rise - Increase effects of Demon skills Endure Limit: Wrath Demon attribute skill, power increases as the user takes damage *Level 1: Limit Burst - A forward shockwave with the power of Wrath, ineffective on flying enemies *Level 2: Eternal Wrath - A full powered swing aimed at one enemy *Level 3: Absolute Rage - Throws a chain of attacks at the enemy before sliding them across the ground towards another target. Attack fails if any attack in the chain is disrupted. Weapons The Promise A sword given by Slash's mentor when Slash's training ended. It is given to replace Slash's original sword, which is damaged during their last training session. When his mentor gave him this sword, Slash made a promise, to become stronger and fight his mentor the next time they met. Hence the sword reminds Slash of his promise, and he named it 'The Promise'. It is a extremely oversized sword which many characters state does not look like a proper sword. Slash was told to change the sword several times but all of them were ignored. Saint's Divinity A sword made by Shira Summor. The sword is made using pure Hikarium and is made with the sole purpose of helping Slash fight off demons during his adventurers. However, Shira overlooked the fact Slash is a demon himself and is unable to equip the sword. The sword is later returned to Shira. Major Battles *Ep 1: Slash vs Kazar (Win) *Ep 2: Slash&Zalfier&Ming vs Saviour (Lose) *Ep 5: Slash vs Saviour (Win) *Ep 8-9: Slash vs Hiro (Win) *Ep 10: Slash vs Akuma, Round 1(Lose) *Ep 11: Slash vs Aegis&Abyss (Training, Passed) *Ep 12: Slash vs Akuma, Round 2(Win) *Ep 13: Slash vs Hiro (Lose) *Ep 14: Slash vs Valefor (Lose) Trivia *All of Slash's Major opponents commented on Slash's Sword before or during their battle, except for Abyss, Aegis, Akuma and Valefor. *In initial concept of Demonic Blade, Slash is a female character. Slash was originally planned to equip a very long and thin sword instead of a greatsword.